flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Eras
That Was nice of you at the end. And i shall do it! Ok thanks Santi I wish I can owe you one but I quit FLAB3 and take care of Jaina and mini who are also frostpaw and Berrypaw for me jaina is Berrypaw and mini is frostpaw I want you to be there hold-father I shall search for them and continue but is there anything you want me to teach them? Well who are you anyways and there adults now 23 moons in a matter of fact just spy on them and make sure they stay out of trouble k Hello Venom? How is the new rise of the empire? This is the end my friend I have spoken with this Thrawn he stated that this 212th will overrun my insurrection and shadow clan I warn you many of our dearest will be lost that is why I plan to take my family,you,ino and the rebels into the protection of the N.S.E this guy is nice trust him Wow Thank you, And Also: Alot of stuff added to the Eras page check it out, Just did and is ino a girl or a boy Girl. I am Still adding on to the Eras Can you ask her if she wants to be my mate for me Sure! Thanks Do you want any adivce though because you asked me for mate adivce and i didn't finish I Could tell you how Ino is life if you want to know I mean like, sorry I did that's why I asked her and its good she also in the rebels with me and the other guys she has spunk i like spunk in women Yes she does have a lot of courage, She is a good fighter. That's what I like pretty tough and a military record when can you ask her I may be on this weekend or friday I wil try i soon As i can i just posted a video of the riots. Most Likely this weekend i could ask her though Well I gotta go see you maybe tomorrow. The longer the wait the sweeter the homecoming I hope ino says yes I'm in love with that women Hey Venom so who is this guy we take refuge? and can i take my brother with me? > Thrawn he is an old ally of mine most of the rebel troops were in his command and any word from ino and yes you can but we have to abandon all of our weapons and adopt there views otherwise it will be a nice stay in the seagull empire and with shadow clan falling he will be the new face of fLAB3 I acept this but the rest of the tainos might fight back as all of our island terriotories are unstable I am adding more I understand and who is the wiki contributor That was me sorry i forgot to log on It's fine and my FLAB3 name now is Soontir Where? What scape? I'm not playing now old buddy as a matter of fact I don't when ill be playing oh and Thrawn also wanted me to be in his personal squadron of seagulls and you to be there religious leader Wow thank you that is an honor Thrawn is an honorable man he admires your wiki and mine also That is a nice thing to say. When i can met this man? *meet. Sorry I don't know Hey Venom I Told and she said i don't know she says she wants to speak to you about that Alright I made a new page, I saw Oh and maybe ino can get on the wiki I honestly don't know when I can be back on Oh and no more of the Taino stuff on the eras Santi i understand that's important to you but no more I'm tired of being stepped on by everyone Ok, I understand but how you mean by stepped on everyone? I mean I always get pushed around by shadow clan and usually everyone else besides you and ino and my daughters and I'm done with shadow clan especially thorin and dapplefrost and can you ask ino to come on the wiki ok, I will stop but one question, how does the Taínos, relate to you being pushed around when the rest of the Taínos don't even know you? Only way you figured out the Taínos exsisted. And yes i will ask ino woops forgot the last part of the comment before the one about me responding to your ino comment. I meant to say the only way you discovered the Taíno people was by me Because your hogging the timeline with your hokey Taino beliefs that never happened realize the truth Santi go play in your little world times changed to grow up like me (sigh) ok i guess. but please don't call my beliefs hokey. It's a complex system of beliefs that i spent my whole life preaching. but still, ok My mission has been accomplished. the spready the word across the islands. Santiagó is now dead. they have happened though. but they usually come on early. I don't care I don't want to argue, anymore i am going through family issues since my grandfather died irl, and i am just tired, i want a day of peace, i am sorry for my questions, anyways, Santiagó is dead. my son Sésori is taking my place. Good and that means there's one less annoyance in my life (sigh) don't say that, he considered you as family and he did care, even if you guys argued he always referred you as his "rebellious brother" whenever he talked to me. He always called nearly everyone family. although he wouldn't say it much because he thought that people would call him crazy as he was a little. After he prayed everyday, he would listen to a song this desciples. All of his desciples who all i know i call uncle. As my father was a pastor, i will follow his footsteps. He even told me when he died that you would be the replacement father as he considerred you close. One Question. Why is the WHOLE ENTIRE Eras page gone!? I don't know and I'm not suprised either somebody must of thought that is was bias I have more important things to do such as scouting a new tribe called the Vongers In hill 6 Oh and I don't view Santiago and his Taino buddies my family I consider them religious radicals who don't make sense to me and if Santi views me as his rebellious brother I refer to him as a crazy hermit who makes sacrifices and ruins wikis He was not crazy, he may of done some things, and the sacrifices; he was forced to do them. The cheifs observed people in secret then they forced him to do sacrifices against his will.I am following the relligion but i wont take it as seriously, People say they are reincarnating him. I am not in the taíno tribe anyways i don't like clans that much. Still anyways, good luck... Shameless..